Study programme
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Paulo isn't doing great in school so Lani meets his dad to talk about his son's grades.


It was late in the afternoon. Lani had just finished her last class of the day. She sighed and fell back in her chair as the last students left the classroom. Finally, some peace and quiet. Lani loved teaching. She smiled every time one of her students used a fancy new word she taught them; when she saw one of her students perform just a tiny bit better, she couldn't help but fill with glee. But sometimes, after a long day of work, she needed to relax. No matter how much she enjoyed her job.

That wasn't going to happen very soon though. There was a stack of essays on her desk, waiting for her to correct them. Lani groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have had an essay due right before the weekend. She was going to lose so much of her well-deserved time off. Lani sighed again, sat up straight and dug into the pile of essays. The sooner she finished grading them, the sooner she could go home and watch her soaps.

She was halfway through the pile of badly spelled assignments when Mr. Noodles knocked on the door. "Hey, Lani," he began, "one of your student's father wants to see you. He said he had an appointment or something?" Lani looked up from the paperwork, confused for a second. In the hallway behind Mr. Noodles, one of his students walked towards the exit. Lani recognised Susan; she was that smart girl Noodles had told her so much about.

Lani stared blankly into the hallway for a few seconds until it hit her; she did indeed have an appointment. Crap. This was going to be a long and painful day. Lani sighed again, not even trying to hide her unwillingness to receive her guest. "Fine, send him in," she said to Noodles. "Alright then." Noodles said, nodding, "I'm going home, have a fun weekend!". Waving goodbye, Noodles walked off towards the school exit.

Lani now remembered exactly who she had a meeting with. It was the father of one of her worst students: Paulo. As charming as he was, Paulo was far from a star student. In fact, if he didn't shape up, he wasn't going to pass English this year. Paulo hadn't listened to any of her advice. Every time she tried to have a conversation with him, he had tried to flirt his way out of any critique instead of listening to what she had to say. Not that that was working out for him; flirting wasn't going to get him better grades. She had considered making Paulo join her talk with his father, but now, after trying to get him to pay attention for five days, she was done with him. She had absolutely no intention of seeing Paulo during the weekends!

Lani's train of thought was interrupted by an unfamiliar figure in the door. "Hello misses?" the person in the door said with a deep voice. Lani recognised the man. Paulo had clearly taken after his father. "Oh, yes, right, come in mister uhm," she responded, forgetting Paulo's last name. "Oh, just call me Carlos," he said, closing the door behind him, "I'm not really one for fancy names. Is that okay?" Lani nodded with a smile. "Very well, Carlos. Oh, and you can just call me Lani." Carlos nodded, shook her hand and took a seat in front of her. "So, what is my son up to these days? I hope he's not in trouble?" he began.

Lani took a deep breath, preparing herself to bring the bad news. It wouldn't be the first time a parent had been angry at her for even mildly suggesting that their kid was doing something wrong, and given Paulo's temper, she could only hope that he didn't learn that from his dad.

"Yes, it's about Paulo" she began carefully, "has he shown you his last report card?" Carlos slowly nodded. "Well, as you might have noticed, his grades aren't exactly going up. If he keeps going like this, I'll have to fail him at the end of the year…"

Carlos looked shocked. He knew Paulo's grades weren't exactly great, but he hadn't realised how badly his son was doing. Carlos closed his eyes and thought in silence for a moment. Carlos then responded. "I've finally been getting more work hours the last few months. I guess this means Paulo isn't as diligent when nobody's around to keep an eye out."

"Ah. I take it your wife works full time as well?" Lani asked. Carlos gave her a hurt look. "She… she's not around…," he said, pointing his gaze towards the ground. "Oh… Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Lani stammered. She should've remembered about Paulo's mom, it was all in Paulo's files! Stupid, stupid, stupid Lani! "It's alright," the sad cat in front of her said, his gentle eyes looking into hers, "it's just been tough not having a... mother figure around. For both of us." Lani blinked. "Oh, I see…" she said softly.

Lani wanted to continue their conversation about Paulo, but she didn't remember where they had left off. She was lost in the emotional, bright, yellow eyes of the hurt man in front of her. She couldn't help but smile, unable to break the powerful gaze of the man in front of her. Lani had failed to notice the man's muscular build when he walked in; neither had she seen the soft, friendly contours of his face or his deep, caring voice. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open. They had been staring into each other's eyes for about half a minute now.

"U-uhm all right, I uh, I can see that," she said, nervously breaking the trance. Both of them looked away from each other, not sure what had just happened. Awkwardly, the two resumed their talks about Paulo. It was hard for Lani to focus on Paulo with such a hunk in front of her, but she felt like she managed to pull it off. After ten minutes of debating on how to improve Paulo's grades, Lani proposed to set up a study plan together with Paulo and his dad. That way they could find a balance between her classes, Carlos's job and Paulo's slacking. It would require scheduling another appointment though; right now Paulo wasn't around to pitch in.

"No, that day won't work for me either," Carlos said, turning down the ninth attempt at finding a time and date suitable for both of them. Lani sighed. "But we need to do this as soon as possible! I've got plenty of time the week after that, but we're already planning more than a month ahead! That would be way too late for Paulo!" Lani complained in frustrated tone. "Well, how are you for tonight then?" Carlos asked bluntly.

Lani swallowed. "Um, tonight? I don't have anything planned, but…" "Well there we go then!" Carlos exclaimed relieved, finally having found a good time for an appointment, "you can just come over and have dinner with us, and then we'll set up a good study plan!"

As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have anything planned for tonight. She used to go clubbing before her last breakup; now she couldn't go anywhere without running into her ex. Although she had absolutely no intention of seeing Paulo during the weekends, this was as good a time as any. "All right then, let's do it tonight. I'll need to go through these essays first though… Would 6 PM be alright with you?" Carlos nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fine!" he said as he stood up.

They shook hands, said goodbye and Carlos left the class room. Lani tried to distract herself by focusing on the paperwork in front of her instead. That turned out tougher than expected; she couldn't get Carlos out of her head. And somehow she would need to spend a few hours at his place as well now. Good thing Paulo would be there; he may not be a great student, but he was great at bringing levity to any situation.

Not having much else to do, Lani quickly bungled the tall stack of paperwork and finally left the school. She decided to go straight to Paulo's house after work; if she'd drive back to her place first, she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

After an annoyingly long ride, Lani got out of her car. As she shut the car doors behind her, she noticed Paulo and his dad weren't living in the best of neighbourhoods. The houses were a bit run down, the lawns were clearly unmaintained and only a few street lights were in working order. Lani bit her lip and walked up to the door in front of her. She knocked on the door and waited. Nervously, she looked around at possible escape routes in case she was at the wrong address and things took a turn for the worse. When Carlos opened the door she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, uh, come in," he said nervously, gesturing her to enter their house. Lani walked in and took a good look around. The house was in just as bad a state as the surrounding neighbourhood; small cracks running through the walls and the furniture was damaged and worn out. Not that she would ever say that out loud of course. Her surroundings did give her an impression of how hard it must be for Paulo to keep his grades up though; their life must be incredibly tough.

"Alright, there's something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad," Carlos said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Lani turned towards him, not sure what to expect. "Well, see, the thing is… Paulo's not home. He kinda left a note saying he was out with some girl. I wanted to call you, but when I called the school they said you had already left!"

Lani sighed. Of course. Things would never go her way, would they? She was already preparing herself for the dull drive back home, thinking of creative ways to heat up some microwave dinner and fall asleep on the couch watching TV. "You're still welcome to join for dinner though," Carlos said, "it's the least I could after you came all the way out here!"

Lani knew this was risky. Lani could already feel she was falling for the older man in front of her and her stupid subconscious might possibly mistake this as a date. She was about to make up some excuse and to say no when here stomach growled. "So that's a yes then?" Carlos asked. Lani sighed and gave in. "Sure, I guess I did come all this way…"

Carlos went straight to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. He did bring her a drink and some snacks after a short while, but Lani didn't feel comfortable being all alone in this stranger's house. She joined him in the small and cosy kitchen.

As Carlos went ahead and cooked up a nice mail, Lani explored the kitchen for something she could make as a side dish so she wouldn't feel completely useless. The fridge wasn't as full as Lani had hoped, so a side dish was off the menu. Lucky for her, Carlos turned out to be a master in turning leftovers and tiny amounts of ingredients into a delicious meal. Lani helped as much as she could, but the older man clearly had a lot more cooking experience. They chatted idly as they prepared their food together.

Lani learned a lot about the life of Carlos and his son. The two of them had been through a lot. Lani admired Carlos's strength; even though most of his life he was fighting against the odds, he still managed to stay positive and be a great father to his son.

After Lani set the table, Carlos brought the result of their combined effort to the table. Carlos pulled out a chair for his guest and proceeded to sit opposite to her. Without hesitation, both of them dug in. The food was amazing, and not just because Lani was used to cheap microwave dinners. It tasted like something you would get in an expensive restaurant. Lani looked up to Carlos. He seemed unfazed by the culinary masterpiece in front of him. Of course, he had been eating this kind of food for years. Lani couldn't help but stare at the talented cook in front of her.

Carlos looked up. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing her fixated gaze. Lani quickly looked away. "N-no, it's just… this is amazing." Carlos smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Glad you like it." To avoid any more awkward stares, Lani focused on the food in front of her as she continued eating. Each and every bite filled her mouth with a heavenly aroma. Small tears of happiness rolled down her cheek as she quickly finished the delicacy on her plate. Carlos noticed the teacher's reaction and let out a warm laugh. Lani blushed and hid her face in embarrassment. "I'll take that as a compliment," Carlos said with a chuckle. Trying to alleviate her embarrassment, Carlos proceeded with playful small talk. Lani patiently waited for Carlos to finish his plate. She wished she could get another portion but there was nothing left.

After Carlos finished up, the two went on to clean up afterwards. Carlos tried to tell Lani that she didn't need to help but Lani wouldn't hear of it. She felt guilty for not being able to repay him for his incredible cooking skills. They stood in the kitchen, side by side, Carlos rinsing the dirty dishes, whistling the latest pop hit, and Lani drying them off. She could feel the warmth radiating from Carlos's strong, muscular body next to her. She watched his muscularly hand rub across the plates. He was holding it with a surprising gentility, but at the same time his powerful hands pushed the sponge tight against the plate, not allowing the slightest bit of fat to escape his thorough movements. She imagined being held in his strong arms, his strong fingers digging into her back…

Suddenly Lani froze as Carlos's tail rub against hers. Lani's heart skipped a beat; she was quickly pulled out of her daydream. Carlos turned towards her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't wanna…" he apologised. Before she knew it, Lani couldn't hold herself back any more. She leant in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Carlos took a step backwards. "L-Lani, I didn't realise you…." he sputtered. The realisation of what she just had done dawned on Lani. She turned her head away as her face grew as red as a tomato. "I-I'm sorry, I…" she said, trying to explain what had just happened. She could feel Carlos's eyes burning into the side of her head. "I… I kinda like you Carlos…" Lani said. He didn't say a word back but he did respond. Lani felt him lay his tough fingers on her shoulders. She looked up at his face, his eyes slowly moving towards her. "I like you too…" he said softly. Lani closed her eyes and their lips touched.

Lani had been single for a while now and she never noticed how much she missed the physical contact. The soft lips of the wonderful man in front of her sent tingles down her spine. Lani wrapped her arms around Carlos's back and he responded by doing the same thing, pulling her tightly against his tall body. Enjoying the sweet embrace, Lani's mind went completely blank. Almost instinctively her tongue probed against Carlos's deep red lips. Without hesitation, Carlos reciprocated and their tongues did their waltz inside each others mouths. A soft moan escaped from Lani's throat and her fingers dug into Carlos's back. A pulsating heat radiated from her thighs and she felt a wetness grow between her legs that she hadn't felt for a long time. She needed more.

Suddenly, the two broke their kiss. Lani looked deep into the eyes of the strong worker holding her tender, teacher body. This was wrong. She knew it. But through years of teaching she had learned that being naughty is good sometimes. Without breaking eye contact, Lani slowly sank to her knees, her body rubbing against his, his fingers moving up across her back, ending up at her shoulders. Carlos blushed. The red tint on his face was kinda cute; it brought out some of the boyish shame he had been hiding behind his unusually weathered face.

Still smiling at the face far above her, Lani's hands quickly moved over Carlos's belt, quietly undoing the clasp and pulling down his zip. His trousers dropped to the floor in a plump thump, revealing a large bulge in his underwear. As she slid the white boxers down, his large cock revealed itself. Lani broke eye contact to take a look. She swallowed. It was bigger than she anticipated, and he wasn't even at full mast yet, which was exactly what she intended to make him. Her soft fingers caressed the fur surrounding his man meat, making him twitch in anticipation. She looked back up. "Well, look at that. It looks like this student could use some... extra encouragement," she said with a grin. Her fingers gripped the elongated shape in front of her. Carlos's face immediately writhed; he wasn't able to prepare himself for the sudden sensation in his genitals. Lani smiled and slowly rubbed across his length with one hand, her other hand softly cradling the pair of gentleman's jewels that hung between his legs. Quickly, she felt his erection grow and it didn't take long for him to get rock hard. She could hear his breaths starting to get lower and felt his fingers dig into her shoulders. She knew she was doing a good job. Carlos wasn't the only one growing more aroused. Lani could smell the manly scent emanating from Carlos's nethers. It overpowered her senses. The hot feeling in her lower body had started to grow and her wetness had grown enough that she her bodily aroma started becoming noticeable as well.

Lani let go of the love apples in her one hand and put her hand between her thighs, unable to control herself much longer. She put her other hand against his leg. "Guide me, " she said before taking Carlos's tip in her mouth. As Lani started rubbing the soft skin between her legs, Carlos took a moment to understand what she meant. Then he put his hands on her head and slowly pulled it towards him. Lani let out a satisfied moan as her warm tongue slid over his tip, encouraging him to go on. Rhythmically, Carlos started moving her head back and forth. Lani let go of Carlos's legs and started caressing one of her breasts. Jolts of electricity ran through her body with every rub across her privates. The manly scent of Carlos's nether regions now filled her nose and mouth. Carlos's breath started to get irregular. Instinctively, he started rocking his hips back and forth, sending his saliva-coated manhood further into Lani's mouth. Lucky for him, Lani had learnt quite a while ago that she didn't have much in the way of a gag reflex. Without any trouble, she took the extra length. Not receiving any negative feedback, Carlos proceeded to explore how far he could take this. His movements got stronger and stronger, until the end of his cock hit the back of the teacher's throat. Lani did gag as her air flow was cut of shortly, but after she recovered she let out another satisfied moan. Seductively, she looked into his eyes. The heat, the smell, the noises, the sensations... Lani let it all take control of her.

None of Carlos's exes or flings had ever allowed him to go this far, so Carlos was unsure what to do next. He didn't have much time to think it over though; soon he felt his defences starting to collapse. "L-Lani, I'm..." he gasped. He pushed her face back, his cock slipping out of her mouth just in time to send a stream of warm white goo across her face. Lani fell back on her haunches, his next shots sending strings of stickiness across her chest and into her hair. She concluded Carlos had been bottling up his desires. Lani wiped some of his sweet release off her face, his semen sticking to her hand. Lani played with Carlos's produce as he regained his breath. "That was... amazing," Lani said as she stood up. "Thanks, y-you too," Carlos said.

Lani was slightly annoyed that she hadn't had any release from her desires yet. Her heart beat like crazy, her passion burning between her thighs. Carlos noticed something was up and kissed her, pressing her against him. His hands started playing with her now sweaty ass. Lani moaned, unable to contain the flaming passion. Suddenly, she felt something poke her between her legs. She broke the kiss and looked down. It seems like Carlos was ready for round two. She looked back up, the gentle giant smiling back at her.

"Bedroom?" he asked curtly. Lani nodded decisively. "Bedroom." Quickly, Carlos pulled up his trousers and like two newly-wed love-birds, the pair dashed towards the master bedroom, Carlos pulling Lani behind him by her hand. Entering the bedroom, Lani took a quick look around. Like the rest of the house, the bedroom was in a bit of a run-down shape. Not to worry though; the sheets were all clean and the bed was nicely made.

Quickly, Lani slipped out of her trousers and shirt and crawled onto the bed. As impressive as his body was, Carlos took a bit longer to take off his clothes. Lani sat down on all fours and looked around to Carlos who was fighting his belt, shaking her ass invitingly.

"You're quite naughty for a teacher," Carlos said as his trousers dropped and he approached the bed. "Well maybe you should teach me a lesson then," Lani said, sticking out her tongue, still looking over her shoulder.

A pair of strong hands grabbed Lani's sides as Carlos positioned himself behind her. "You ready?" Carlos asked as he positioned the tip of his cock against Lani's already slick entrance. "Yes! Don't go easy on me now," Lani said, her body shuddering at the sensation of her burning lower lips being stroked by his tip. "As you wish, miss," Carlos said, gently guiding his cock into her folds. After a dry spill of many months, and the incredible arousal she had built up earlier, the sensation of his shaft diving into her tight moistness was too much for Lani to handle. Burrowing her head into the pillow in front of her, a muffled, loud moan filled the room. Carlos groaned; clearly he hadn't had much action for some time either. Following the woman's request, Carlos quickly sped up. Load slaps bounced off the wall every time her ass smacked against his powerful thighs. Lani didn't hold herself back, moaning and groaning with every brush against her most sensitive of spots. The powerful hands started pulling on her, her entire body moving back and forth. "Yes! Harder! Please!" she cried as she rhythmically gyrated her thighs to intensify their pleasure. Carlos did as told and his grip tightened. "As you wish," he said between his heavy gasps for air as he smashed his body against hers harder than ever.

During the few years he had been married, the Somali hunk had gained a lot of experience trying to keep things fresh, as he and his wife tried to save his marriage. It was the subtle movements, the slight tricks that did it. Lani, barely capable of keeping a boyfriend for more than two months, wasn't ready for his targeted, precise movements. It wasn't long until the ever-increasing pleasure pulsating through her body had reached a limit. Lani fought her body as her muscles started to contract. She wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as she could. Desperately trying to hold herself together, her train of thought was interrupted by the grunting voice of the man inside of her. "I think I'm almost…" she heard Carlos say, audibly fighting to keep control himself. "Hnng… Keep going, just a little longer…" Lani commanded him between her moans. Lani focused on the rising ecstasy building inside of her. "L-Lani," Carlos stammered as Lani neared came closer to the edge. She looked back, her desperate face looking Carlos in his eyes. "Keep going!" she almost yelled. Carlos closed his eyes and so did Lani. With one final motion of her tense hips Lani went over the edge. Her body shook as a tsunami of pure pleasure crashed through her. Lani's hands went weak and her face fell into the pillow, uttering muted cries of pleasure into the soft bag of feathers as the feeling of euphoria ran through her body like electricity.

As her pleasure started to subside, she noticed a pulsating motion deep inside her. Now no longer overwhelmed by the intensive sensation, Lani now heard Carlos's deep grunts as he emptied herself deep inside her. Still recovering, Lani weakly turned her head around, making eye contact with the strong man pumping her full from behind. Through his squinted eyes, he maintained eye contact as the last of his sweet seed covered Lani's insides. He slowly removed himself from her and the pair collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted, Lani just lay on her side for a second. Carlos put his arm around her from behind and pulled her towards him. Lani grabbed hold of it and pulled it tight. Softly, Carlos kissed her in her neck and the two cuddled for a while, basking in the sweet afterglow.

It was Carlos who broke the sweet silence with a slightly worrying statement. "I probably should've put on a condom…" he said. "Oh don't worry," Lani said calmly, "it takes time. One time _probably_ isn't gonna do it." "Hmm," Carlos said in agreement. It wasn't long until the two fell asleep without a care in the world, still in each other's arms.

Lani woke up after a knock on the door. "Wake up Dad, I made pancakes~" she heard a familiar voice sing. Lani felt something beside her move and suddenly she remembered where she was. Lani sat up, yawned and stretched her arms. Lani heard a door open. "It's 10AM already, come on da-" the voice said as a figure entered the room. Lani opened her eyes and saw Paulo standing in front of the bed, completely frozen, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Uhm. Good morning son?" Beside her, Carlos sat up. Awkwardly he responded to his son, who was still standing there in disbelief. "You probably know Lani, right?"

Lani blinked, not sure what to do now. One thing was for sure. She had absolutely no intention of seeing Paulo during the weekends.


End file.
